Snow And Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Crystal doesn't want to exclude anyone for her big party and proves this by becoming a friend to two of the rebels. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wondering EAH story from guestsurprise. :)**

 **Ever After High belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Snow and Hearts**

Crystal Winter was having a blast at EAH! So much so that she decided to have all the girls come to her castle for a private winter party. Well, the ones that she was closest too. Because she didn't know Lizzie Hearts or Cerise Hood that well, they weren't invited.

Cerise and Lizzie were just walking past the others, who were discussing the party. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pretended like it didn't bother her, but deep down it did. Even Bunny Blanc got an invitation. Bunny tried not to talk about it in front of her because she knew deep down it made Lizzie upset.

"Doesn't matter. Some of us were just not meant to fit in," Lizzie said to herself, now walking to her locker. As she did, she glanced over and saw Crystal Winter walking past. Crystal gave her a small smile but Lizzie scowled. "Off with your head!"

Crystal looked confused until she then let out a giggle. "So you're Lizzie Hearts! I've heard a lot about you from the others."

"I'm sure you have," Lizzie snipped, now turning.

"Whoa, wait…all good things!" Crystal said, now running and standing in front of her.

"Really?" Lizzie said, not looking convinced.

"Well…they did say you do talk about people being…well…," Crystal said. Lizzie understood and looked away.

"It's a habit I picked up; if people only see you as a villain then why not act like one," she said, now sounding more sad. Crystal noticed the twinge of sadness and gently touched her arm.

"Hey…you know everyone is in charge of their own destiny." She said.

Deep down, Lizzie planned to be a kind and good queen rather than a terrible villain in Wonderland. She wanted to change a few things about how people saw the Queen of Hearts. Her mother was tough, but she saw the kind part of her mother too. A part that few ever saw!

Crystal could see the wheels turning in her head and she smirked. "You know, Lizzie; I don't think you're cut out to be a villain at all!"

Lizzie turned to her in surprise; she never heard people say many gentle things about her. But she understood why. It's because she wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to or relate to.

"Of course I am! I am meant to be a villain just like the original queen of hearts," Lizzie said, now turning and adjusting her dress.

"Hey…why don't you come to my party too tonight?" Crystal smiled. Lizzie turned back in surprise, but joy!

"Really? You want me to come?" Lizzie smiled.

"Yes, I think it would be fun!" Crystal said. But as she was talking, Lizzie saw the other girls crowing around them and they looked uncertain.

At that same time, Cerise walked over and heard one of them whisper something about Lizzie.

"I don't know if she should come; she may try to paint our faces red in the night," one said. Thanks to Cerise's good hearing, she growled loudly and that made all of the girls jump!

"Lizzie, don't go with them. One of them just said a nasty comment about you," Cerise protested. Once she explained what was said, Lizzie was beyond furious and Crystal was agitated. She turned to the person, Poppy O' Hair, and gave her a frustrated glance.

"Poppy, that wasn't nice," Crystal said.

"I'm sorry! I was just scared," Poppy explained. "I mean Lizzie…well…she doesn't like many people."

Lizzie just let out a sigh and turned away; she knew they had every reason to not trust her very much, but she was the way she was!

"Yeah, let's go, Cerise," Lizzie said, now motioning for Cerise to follow her.

"Wait a minute, guys," Crystal said, now running in front of them both. "Why don't you both still come?! We need to settle this matter."

"I wouldn't come if you paid me!" Lizzie huffed, now brushing past her and Cerise giving a low growl as well. Crystal only looked sad as she turned and watched the two friends leave; she didn't want her party to be known as one that snubbed others!

"I've gotta fix this," Crystal thought, now turning to the others who were coming. "Guys, we gotta talk."

 _An hour later…_

Lizzie and Cerise were heading to the pizza parlor for a wonderful snack when they heard the sound of a sleigh and sleigh bells. As they turned, they saw Crystal and her father on the sleigh.

"Hey, guys," Crystal greeted. Both girls glanced at her and then gave a brief wave. Crystal noticed they were still frustrated and a bit angry from earlier. The Snow King could feel the tension and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"How about coming up to our castle for that party Crystal is having," the king offered kindly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but no thanks," Cerise said calmly.

"Yes, we...have our own plans for tonight," Lizzie added. "But thank you, anyway."

Crystal pouted and looked at her father. "Dad, do something!" She whispered pleadingly.

"Honey, you have to try to figure this out for yourself; there is only so much that I can do," the king said. Crystal looked at her father and nodded. She then got out of the sleigh and went and ran to cut them off!

"Guys, wait a second," Crystal said, now getting in front of them again. "Guys, listen…I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you all out of the party. I just didn't know you guys well."

"Crystal, we understand. It's true we don't know each other well so we weren't upset about that. What upset us was the fact that you were trying to include us but the others didn't want to give us a chance," Cerise explained.

"Yeah. You were trying to make it right, but they don't want us there. In order to have a good party, we shouldn't come." Lizzie said. "We don't want to spoil it for you."

"Nonsense! I have made up my mind that I want you two to come," Crystal smiled, now pulling them to the sleigh. Before the girls to say anything, the king quickly started the sleigh and took off before they could climb back out!

 _A few minutes later…_

Bunny Blanc, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Rosabella Beauty, Poppy O' Hair and Farrah Goodfairy were waiting for them. Poppy looked sad about what she did; her twin couldn't make it so she felt even more miserable period. Once Cerise and Lizzie came out of the sleigh, the girls all greeted them, but the two were hesitant.

"Hey…we're here to have a good time," Rosabella smiled.

"Yeah, loosen up," Apple giggled, now gently pushing the girls into the snow.

"HEY!" Cerise said, now trying to keep her hood on!

"O-Off with your h-h…just cut it out!" Lizzie said, trying to keep calm in the snow.

"Oh, off with your cute little head, you little softy! You may talk tough, Lizzie, but you're a sweet softy! Now c'mere!" Crystal giggled, now pouncing on Lizzie and tickling her. Cerise began smirking as she saw Crystal make Lizzie's musical laughter ring through the snow mountains. But Cerise then saw shadows appearing over her. As she looked up, she saw Ashlynn Ella, Bunny Blanc, and Briar smirking over her.

"We've got you now!" Briar Beauty giggled, now tickling Cerise too!

Soon both girls were in giggles as all of them pounced on them. Except Poppy. Poppy wanted to leave after making the girls feel bad. As she walked over to take a sleigh back down the mountain, she felt something gently touch her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Farrah Goodfairy.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back home. I did enough already," Poppy said.

"Hey…why don't you just apologize rather than going back home? We want you here," Farrah said. "Now come on!" she giggled, now dragging her back to the snow.

Crystal had pounced on Apple, but went too far and both had gotten stuck in the snow. As Crystal was pulling her head free, she was giggling because she was being tickled like crazy by Apple. Once she pulled herself out, she gathered all the girls together and they went inside the beautiful castle.

 _Once inside…_

The girls were comfy and warm. Considering it was an ice castle, the room for guests was nice and warm. Once the girls were comfortable, Poppy stood up.

"I want to apologize to you guys. Cerise and Lizzie…I was rude and I'm really sorry." Poppy said sadly. Lizzie and Cerise only smiled and nodded.

"We forgive you," Lizzie said.

"Yeah; it's in the past now," Cerise said. Poppy smiled and the three of them shared a small hug, showing they had really forgiven her.

"Guys…I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Many of us didn't really know each other before, but we know each other now," Crystal smiled.

The others nodded and definitely agreed; it was good to learn about the other girls in the school. And after hours and hours of more fun, they all began to fall asleep.

As Crystal was beginning to fall asleep, she saw Cerise looking up at the full moon out of the window. Curious, she crawled over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Cerise turned and saw her, but quickly turned back.

"Hey…don't tell me that you're still angry with me from earlier," Crystal said, now concerned.

"No, I'm not, Crystal. I was just thinking about how…nice it is to see the moon from somewhere else other than my own forest and home," Cerise said.

Crystal understood what she was saying. She was saying 'thank you' for the invite to the party; it was good to be included. Crystal only smiled and wrapped her arms around Cerise's neck. After a moment, Crystal was somewhat surprised, but giggled as she heard what sounded like a deep, contented growl come from inside Cerise.

"And I think there is definitely more to my new friends that meets the eye too. One day, I will find out what," Crystal thought to herself, now feeling Cerise gently hug her back. This was only the beginning of some wonderful friendships!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! I have been on an EAH kick and an extra fluffy mood lately.**

 **To guestsurprise: I love your Ever After High stories! While I'm not overly familiar with the series, you and newbienovelistRD have written some amazing stories about it. :) And sorry I came on too late to respond to your inquiry. Go ahead and ask and I'll respond when I can. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
